trickypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Tricksterman
"I saw him," The kid began telling the police his story, "I saw a tall skinny man, having no face, only wearing sunglasses, a tank top, some short, and sandals, having two black and purple stripped things hanging out of his back." The police nodded writing donw the information. "He had pale white skin, and was playing with us." "And who are you refering to by 'us'?" The police asked him, writing down the information. "The group of kids I was in. We were all making sandcastles and having a good time, then he showed up, and made a few of his own. He was really nice, until one older kid came over and knocked over our sandcastles, causing his to throw him in the water, and the kid never surfaced." The police nodded, writing down the story, still questioning the mental condition of the child. "And what did the man do next?" "He continued to make sandcastles with us, as if it were normal. Can I be done now, I'm hungry." The police nodded as the kid ran back through the sand to his mother, she embraced him tightly, looking ready to cry. The police continued to question the other kids, but everytime it was the same story, and the same description of the exact same man. They sighd giving up for the day and going home, wondering if maybe someone had been in a costume to scare the children, or maybe it had been a prank. A couple months down the road a different beach had been investigated as well, the children, again describing the same man, but this time having another, more human, person with him. "The otehr one had black, messy hair, and green eyes peeking out of his mask. The mask was red, with a black smile on it, and slanted eyeholes, where I could see the green eyes. He was wearing an oversised black shirt, with a smiley face in the middle with it's tongue sticking out, the shirt was far enough down along his shoulders to see a red tanktop underneath. He wore brown sagging pants, and camo boots underneath, though the pants were over the boots themselves." The police again wrote down the descritption of the new one, along with the other, amking them a bit weary. What if these attacks were for a reason. In both cases it had been the same. One child or teen had disrupted the enviorment, causing the inhuman one to throw him in the water, which he never came up afterwards. "Do you remember anything else?" "The man said his name was Smile. The one with the mask said that, before telling us jokes, and making us laugh." The police nodded writing down the bit of information they had just recieved. "Where did you see them go after they left." "They both vanished into thin air." The police nodded, writing that down. They couldn't believe what they were hearing, how could a man, disappear into thin air with a so called 'assistant' going with him. Paul, one of the officers who had been on the last case, sighed. "I think I am going to do some research o this so called mystery man, in an online database." The other nodded as Paul went to his car, starting it up, and driving away. Paul had done three hours of solid research, and so far had only come up with one thing, from a few years ago. A few years ago, there had been several abductions, and the witnesses said it was done by a tall man, with black tentacles protruding out of his back.The description of this thing, was ironically, similar to that of the new one, only difference being the clothing, and what they did. He decided to look into it further, coming across numerous articles about the 'Slenderman'., and soon he discovered there were more of them. There was Splendorman, who danced and gave gifs to the people who had been extremley nice, the Trendorman, wo was obbsessed with fashion, and now apparently there was a new one named Tricksterman, who threw people into water for pranks. He read over that line again. 'Threw people into water for pranks, resulting in drowning them by accident or purpose.'. He gasped slightly, looking at the photo of the man, he looked exactly alike the thing that they were hunting now. Reading further into himhe found that while not a huge threat to the peace, he did kill humans that were mean or aggressive, or showing traits of bullying. He quickly copied off the article, pusing it into his bag as he ran out to his car, heading towards the police station. A few months later, the drownings stopped. No one was being drowned anymore. Paul sighed as he made his last trip around the beach for the day, relieved that nothing had happpened in a few months. No one had spotted the strange thing again, but it had been reported that a few states away, they were having the same problem as the small county in which he resided. What could he say, he was just relieved that it had stopped. For now. Appearance Tircksterman is very tall, being the younger brother of the Slenderman, wearing a faded black tanktop, with white sandals, grey cargo shorts, and black sunglasses. He has two tentacles that he can receide at will. The tentacles themselfs are black and dark purple stripped. He is usually seen having a beachball, and pale bucket with him at times. Information: Name: Tricksterman Date Of Birth: Not known Catchphrase: Not Known Killing style: Drowning people at the beack, by throwing them in the water. Tricksterman is constantly pulling pranks on his brothers, mostly by throwing them in the water at the beach if he can get them there. He is usually happy and has a few Proxys. He always is kind to people who are nice, and throws others into the water for fun.